


One Human Emotion

by GalacticallyNonbinary



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Pure, ahhhhhhh that episode man, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9345020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticallyNonbinary/pseuds/GalacticallyNonbinary
Summary: John Watson and Sherlock Holmes have been through so much. A faked suicide, a marriage (yet not to each other) and even a secret sister. Do they really need to prove how much they care for each other with a kiss?





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, we didn't see a Johnlock kiss. That doesn't mean it didn't happen. And Sherlock Holmes succumbed to one human emotion. Which was...?

They sat in their flat. Rosie was with Mrs. Hudson and Molly, and Lestrade would no doubt barge through their door any moment with a new case. Sherlock twiddled his thumbs idly, then broke the silence.

"You know John, there's a misconception you humans have about love."

A twinkle in his eye, John smirked.

"Still see yourself as above us? You do realize you've succumbed to human emotion, don't you?" 

"One human emotion does not mean them all."

John shook his head, amazed at Sherlock's ability to distance himself from everyone else. 

"Well Sherlock, what is that misconception?"

"It's a misconception brought about by television, books, newspapers, magazines-"

"Bloody hell Sherlock just tell me."

John rolled his eyes as Sherlock stared at him, a strange look on his face.

"You all think that love needs to be physical. A kiss, a hug, holding hands, sex."

"Well, obviously not all of us."

Sherlock smiled at John. No, indeed, not all humans needed that physical connection. Not all relationships needed to be sealed with a kiss. Some were sealed with words, hidden gestures and looks. 

"John Watson, not every relationship needs that physical aspect."

"I certainly agree."

Sherlock carefully stood up, calculating his every step across the flat until he reached John who was sitting in his chair. Sherlock put his arms on the sides of the chair, bent down, and put his lips to John's. John grabbed Sherlock's waist, and pulled the taller man down onto him. They held each other for a very long time, until Sherlock pulled his lips away, only for a moment. Just to make a simple deduction.

"No, not every relationship needs that physicality. And yet...it certainly feels good."

And so the 'Baker Street Boys' sat in their flat, holding each other tight. If any casual observer would've seen an overview of their time together, this casual observer would not have any glimpse of kisses or hand holding. Maybe a hug, but both Sherlock and John knew that they were in love. Why did they need to prove it with physicality? And why would they need to prove it to that casual observer?

**Author's Note:**

> Love. Sherlock Holmes succumbed to the human emotion of love. 
> 
> Also: just wanted to mention that I accidentally typed "Lestrade would no doubt barge through their window any moment" at first and just the image of Lestrade flying through their window calmly holding a case file....


End file.
